The present invention relates to a process for transmission of data blocks each having a synchronization field SYNC signaling the beginning of the data block, an INFORMATION field and a HEADER field including control characters for the treatment of the following INFORMATION field.
A process for transmission of data blocks, protocol H.22P (ITU-T Study Group 15, LBC 95-276, "ITU-T Recommendation H.22P") is already known in the art.
In this protocol the structure, the formats of the data and the control field and structure for the data to be transmitted by the multiplexer, establish the multiplex process protocol. The multiplex protocol facilitates the processing of logical information, which arrives in the multiplex level via the adaptation level, into uniform data units. The protocol allows the transmission of arbitrary combinations of digital, audio and video data or other information under data control and provides a special protocol for prevention of data loss, which has a synchronization pattern of 31 bits in length. The HEADER field (31 to 63 bits) and the INFORMATION field of fixed length are placed after it. The synchronization pattern must be detected by a correlation condition in a receiver so that the processing of the data blocks in the receiver can begin.
In this process data loss can occur by loss of synchronization. Also a repeated attempt to transmit erroneous data is not provided. Furthermore no mechanism is introduced which fills the data blocks of fixed length with data when the data source no longer supplies data.